We will attempt to determine if E2 and P suppress LH pulse frequency in PCOS to the same degree as in normal women after blockade of androgen action on the hypothalamus. If so this would suggest a role for the hyperandrogenemia in impairing the suppressive action of luteal ovarian steroids on the GnRH pulse generator. Recruitment is ongoing.